


Switzerland

by dontletitbreakyourhearts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I should really start paying attention to tags, it's nothing crazy but it's there so, probably be warned of some knife things I guess, so I know what to actually put in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletitbreakyourhearts/pseuds/dontletitbreakyourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty doesn't need to get the information from the man they've captured. He just likes to watch Sebastian work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switzerland

It wasn’t that they _needed_ to obtain this information from the man strung up by his wrists in an abandoned warehouse. Jim already knew where his ‘business associate’ had gone, thinking he had escaped the web that was so carefully constructed. No. It wasn’t that. He just liked to see Sebastian work. The sniper didn’t know Jim was hidden in a shadowed corner where he could watch every movement his precious tiger made. Sebastian’s platinum hair glowed in the low light, and his eyes, usually brown, were smouldering red- a reflection of a distant warning light on the building’s long-neglected alarm system.

Sebastian dragged the blade of his knife along his forearm, switching directions with a bit of a flourish so the metal glinted menacingly. Sebastian’s specialty might have been with firearms, but his skill with a knife was also something to be feared. He was standing in front of the man, staring, his mere presence forcing that lowlife to stare right back with terror. Sebastian’s head tilted a fraction to the left, and Jim saw the ghost of a smirk twist the corners of his mouth.

“Y’know, I’d really rather not have to deal wit’he clean-up here. Blood’s sorta hard t’get out of any cracks in the concrete.” The man started to struggle against the chains wrapped around his wrists.

“But you don’t have anything to worry about here,” he continued. “Picked a nice, smooth spot here, so it’ll be a snap!” The last word was punctuated with a deep gash to the right side of the captured man’s ribcage. “D’you wanna tell me where Jones is now? Or should we keep going?” Sebastian was just a breath away from the man now, caressing the exposed flesh on the other side of his torso with the edge of the now blood-tinted blade.

“I’ve already told you I don’t know! I don’t. I don’t. Please.”

Jim watched, almost holding his breath as Sebastian drew back enough to look the man dead in the eyes and purr out “You’re lying,” as his eyes flashed an even deeper red and he increased the pressure on the knife, slowly parting the man’s flesh. Cries of pain echoed through the nearly empty space, and Jim shuddered. _This is why you keep him around. Enjoy it. This situation doesn’t tend to come up often._

“You know what I need, an’ I know you know, _so stop lying to me_.” The man continued to whimper, quite pathetically, in Jim’s opinion. “Nothin’? Still? Looks like I’m gonna give you your stripes today, then.” His movements were more measured, more planned now, as Sebastian continued to sever the flesh of the most vulnerable parts of the man’s body. Jim wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself hidden, already vibrating with the effort of keeping himself still and, more importantly, quiet. There was nothing, _nothing_ , he loved more than this.

“Y’know, this has just been loads’a fun, but you still need to tell me. Where. Is. Jones?”

That was it. Jim stepped from his corner, strode up to Sebastian, grabbed the knife from his hand and drove it into the dangling man’s heart.

“Jesus, Jim I didn’t know you were he-“ and the taller man’s exclamation was cut short by a hand grabbing the hair on the back of his head and a set of lips at his own.

“He’s in Switzerland,” breathed the Irishman. “Let’s go.” And he turned from his tiger and began to walk away, buttoning his dark blue suit jacket as he went.

“Fucker,” Seb muttered under his breath and decided on revenge. He reached a long, slender arm out and seized the back of his boss’ jacket. “Not yet,” he growled and dragged Jim to the floor, pinning his arms as high as the buttoned jacket would let him.

“What the fuck was that?”

Jim closed his eyes and hummed, his face the picture of absolute bliss.

“You’re fuckin’ crazy,” Sebastian muttered, releasing his grip and standing.

“You’re just getting that now?” queried his boss as he also stood, straightened his jacket, and looked at his sniper. “Also, you’re going to pay for that later,” he sang as he walked away.

“As if that wasn’t the fuckin’ point,” Sebastian said to himself as he pulled his knife from the newly deceased man’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! First fic I've posted. Ever. Much thanks to tumblr user desmondsprettyface for all of the feedback and the request that I write a torture-y make-out scene. Mostly I just got the torture bit down.
> 
> I might be working on a second part to this. Sebastian still has to pay for what he did, you know...


End file.
